Episode 155 Tulpas "Love Lift Us Up"
EPISODE 155 "TULPAS" THE LOST CHAPTER: LOVE LIFT US UP "Aurie", Jacob called and woke me from my sleep. "Yes?" I replied still out of it. "Aurie, we need to talk. Things have been...well, obviously weird since the incident and I think we need to talk about it." I knew what Jacob was going to say. Over the next 4 minutes my mind was a blur. His words were nothing more than crashing waves. I would refuse to let myself be subjected to such heartache, over a simple act of love. Jacob wasn't easy to get along with, but that was part of our dynamic. We knew what each other felt, what each other wanted, or so I thought. I had heard the argument from my mindscape. I was resting after a long afternoon trying to get Jacob to beat his goal in track. "God damnit Jacob for the last fucking time, A...Aur...whatever, ISN'T REAL!" "She is real and you're just jealous because mom left you!" Jacob screamed back. Jacob never spoke like that to his father, I was proud. Suddenly I heard it. It shook me to my core. Jacob's father struck him, hard. I immediately transcended from the mindscape to Jacob's kitchen. "No, Aurie, you need to leave!" Jacob shouted. I was standing behind his father, and when he went to strike Jacob again, I shouted "No!" Jacob's father froze, slowly turned around, and saw me. "What...what the fucking fuck is THIS?!" Without hesitation he reached for a knife and charged at me. I changed into my human form and dodged out of the way. Confused, Jabob's father lunged at me again. Jacob saw it first and screamed "NO!". I raised Jacob's father's revolver and pointed it at him. His father stopped, a mere two feet from me. His eyes were wide and full of fear. Jacob tried to grab my arm, but he was too late. The shot was louder than I thought it woud be. For having never fired a weapon before, I was suprised with my accuracy. Right in the middle of the forehead. His father fell face first, and a mess quickly enveloped the kitchen. I dropped the gun and looked at Jacob, I was expecting him to embrace me, tell me he loved me. Instead, he just screamed. He told me to leave, he told me he never wanted to see me again. Confused and heartbroken I walked out of the kitchen. Jacob wouldn't stop screaming. "Aurie, did you hear me? We can't be together anymore. I can't do this" As I stared off into the distance I whimpered "Please. No" "Aurie, you fucking killed my father. Do you know how hard it was to convince the police it was a burgler? I think they bought it, but I don't know. I think they're considering ME as a suspect." "But...I love you", is all I could muster. "Aurie, fuck...off. I don't want to see you again. Leave. Now. I command you" That last part turned on a part of me I never knew I had. "You COMMAND me?!" I said in a voice Jacob never heard before. Stammering, he replied "ye...yes. I am your master. Leave me alone" "Do you have any fucking idea how painful it is to take form? Do you have any fucking idea how miserable it is being a PONY? Do you have any idea how fucking miserable it is listen to you bitch and complain about everything wrong in your life? Do you know how you SUDDENLY because such a good athlete? It was ME!. I did all of it it, I helped you with your basketball shots, I used my own stregnth to give you more to run faster. That weirdo on the podcast was absolutely right and you LIED." Jacob's eyes were wide, much like his father's. I don't know how it got in my hand, but I looked down and I was holding a baseball bat. I raised it above my head and shouted "LIAR!" The first thud hurt my hands. The bat vibrated when it cracked his skull. The blows after were much easier. The next thing I remember is dropping the bat next to a lifeless body. The love of my life was dead. I killed him. This mess was much more grusome than his father. Bone and brain fragments were spread all over his room. And then it hit me. What have I done? I KILLED him. I started to shake. I started to cry. I tried to wake him up, but I knew it was pointless. His body was limp, his face was gone. I stumbled down to the kitchen, I needed a towel. I think they're in this drawer. No wait, this...it was a drawer full of knives. I grabbed the biggest one I could find. I calmly walked over to the sofa and sat down. Jacob's phone was sitting next to me. I opened up iMusic and played his favorite song. As "Up Where We Belong" started playing I thought to myself, "I never thought the knife would feel that cold" Blood poured down my chest. "Guess I have to start over again" I thought as my eyes closed.